


It Started With a What

by v3lv3ht



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Heartwarming, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realization, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3lv3ht/pseuds/v3lv3ht
Summary: Dream hasn't been feeling himself lately, but with a game of jackbox on stream with his close friends he felt much better knowing that he has them with him in such a stressful time in his life.After the game of jackbox he received a call from his best friend George, this sudden call seemed weird to him since he's the one that always calls him.----"Hello, George?""Hey Dreammm"His words were slurring a little, it wasn't that long since we stopped streaming I wonder if something bad had happened."George are you ok?"(on a pause for the moment sry!!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Hold You

A soft purr comes from Patches as I'm petting her, I had just finished streaming Jackbox with Quackity, George, Sapnap, Bbh, and Karl. It was quite fun I hadn't been feeling myself lately so spending time with them made me feel happy.  
I sit in my chair recollecting some of my thoughts when suddenly my phone starts ringing I look over and see that it's George.

"That's weird George never calls me"  
I hold back a little before picking up.

"Hello, George?"  
"Hey Dreammm"  
His words were slurring a little, it wasn't long since we stopped streaming I wonder if something bad had happened.  
"George are you ok?"  
"Duhh of course I am Clay why wouldn't I be"  
I hear a faint giggle over the phone which is making me think that he's playing some kind of joke on me with a little of Sapnap involved, So I just go along with it while trying to come up with a way to break him from this little bit.

"Well ok George if you say so, but I just wanna to let you know that I love you very very much until the end of times"  
There's a slight pause and I know that I achieved my goal.  
"GAG!" I hear George say.  
I laugh and feel victory raining over me.  
"AH HA I DID IT! Now who put you behind this little bit?"  
"Sapnap" George says his voice growing quieter, "I knew it! What even was the bit either ways"  
"I had to act drunk, and well that was mostly the whole bit, Sapnap wanted to do another but it seemed to intense and way to embarrassing"  
"And what's so much more embarrassing than that stupid bit" I ask with a little bit of sarcasm in my voice.  
"Well Sapnap wanted to make me be all corny saying to quote on quote confess my undying love for you, and that's way to affectionate and as I said embarrassing for me"

I drop my smile and my heart breaks a little , why would I even be hurt George is my best friend and it's not like I have feelings for him. I say goodbye to him after that. I look down at Patches who's still curled up in my lap "Patches why do I feel hurt?"  
She meows quietly and closes her eyes.

I wake up to the sound of the discord calling ringtone, I reach my hand over to my nightstand to grab my phone and see what time it is, I succesfully grab my phone without dropping it. I turn it on and the screen reads 6:39 am, The discord ringtone is still going. I get off my bed and it's George again.

I hesitate.  
Would the feeling I felt come back?  
I answer the call.

"Clay, oh finally"  
Hearing his voice is nice, it's warm and it feels like home. I never realized it before, how soft and kind George's voice sounds.  
"Hi George what's up?" I slightly yawn and hear George gasp a bit.  
"Oh right it's like 6 in the morning in Florida, ah I forgot sorry if I woke you up"  
"It's ok George, I should've been awake anyways since we have our sleeping schedule synced up and all, either ways why'd you call"  
"Right! I forgot why I called you for a minute. I just wanted to ask if you could be in my new Minecraft coding video, we can work on it whenever you're not busy"  
"Yeah sure, I'm like in half of your videos so you didn't really have to ask" I half chuckle and I hear him return it back.  
"Ok good to know Dream"

"Alright! I think we're done, I just need to edit it and it'll be uploaded" I sit back in my chair and let out a sigh.  
"Wow that was hard, I even started sweating"  
"Ooh sweaty Dream"  
"WHAT!?"  
I hear him laugh and I smile. How did I end up with such a great person.

I love him. I want to hold him.  
"I want to hold you George"  
"What Dream?"


	2. White Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George heard him. He heard him say that he wants to hold him. Dream starts panicking and doesn't know what to do, he has to come up with an excuse and fast. Would the excuse even work?

Fuck fuck fuck, no way I said that out loud.  
Fuck what am I gonna do. I should just make an excuse one white lie wouldn't hurt right? Oh god I hate this so much.

My mind was spiraling and I couldn't keep up with my own thoughts anymore, this was way to much for me it felt like a wave of bricks just hit me right in the face. I needed to do something and quick because if I mess this up would George even want to talk to me, or even want to be my best friend still.

"Dream are you there?"  
I snap back to reality, I was panicking so much that I forgot I was even still in the call with George. I hadn't thought of a way to get out of what I had just said.  
"I'm screwed" I mumbled quietly under my breath hoping George hadn't heard that.

"Clay are you there?"  
I shivered.  
George said my name in the way my mom would do when I was in trouble. I could tell he was waiting for my answer and I couldn't keep avoiding him. I couldn't just leave the call he would just keep on trying to talk to me or even better involve Sapnap. I sighed moving closer to my computer. My face was burning.

"Yeah, yeah George I'm here."

My heart was racing.

"Clay"

"Y-yes George"

"Clay what did you say"  
He kept the tone he had when he called my name the first time, even though I preferred my friends calling me Clay instead of Dream when we weren't streaming, I really wish he'd call me Dream right about now.

"George"

"Clay"

My face was burning even more that I could guarantee that I was as red as a tomato. This whole situation was stressing me out. If I could just repeat the words again this could end quicker.

So that's exactly what I did, I repeated the words again and even though it caused me more stress it made me feel more lighter like a weight lifted off my chest.

"I want to hold you, that's what I said"

For a good two minutes the call was just pure silence, until I heard George scoff.

Was he mad?

"And Clay, what do you mean by hold me exactly and answer it truthfully"  
I thought about it because even I didn't know what it meant. I was for sure that I didn't have feelings for him, he's my best friend why would I want to ruin that. I couldn't have feelings for him. I had to lie.

"Uhm" I clear my throat as I get ready to speak.

"Like, uhm hold you as in you know hugging. As in I already hugged Sapnap , I already met him and all that's left is you, don't you have the urge to hug your best friends too George?"

That was such a terrible lie. George is smarter then anyone could think. He wouldn't believe this, he couldn't.

"Well yeah Clay why would I not want to hug all my friends including you and Sapnap. So I guess I do know where you're coming from when you say that you want to hold someone."

No fucking way it worked. I mean of course it worked. Did it really work.

"Well Dream I guess I'll get going now, gotta edit the video because from experience I know I'm gonna get distracted if I'm in a call with you" He laughs and disconnects. I disconnect after him.

I get up from my chair and sit down on my bed. 

"Clay you idiot, you dumbass. What are you feeling, What are you thinking even. What do you want from George" I put my hands over my face the burning cooling down. I didn't realize I was shaking until now so I get up once again and walk to my kitchen and grab a glass of water hoping to calm down my nerves.

I see Patches laying down near her food bowl. She must be hungry. 

I get her food out and put it into the bowl. She gets up and eats it peacefully.

"I wonder what you're thinking about. You seem like you don't have a problem in the world. What do you think about me. Do you love me, hate me? Either one I'll love you anyways."

God I wish I was a cat right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie second chapter can't believe it. I tried to make it a little bit longer so I hope you guys like it. Sorry it took me so long! Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Edit: I just made a twitter if you want to follow for any updates on this story go and follow @v3lv3ht :p

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a really short chapter but it'll get longer once I start working more on the whole plot and ect.
> 
> Oh wow, uh this is something really new. My first time sharing a story like this or like anything. I mostly just write to myself and my imagination but I just wanted to try something new out, I don't know if anyone will like it but that's why I'm asking for advice I don't care if it's like 'FIX THIS YOU IDIOT' advice or just a nice tip I'm good with whatever helps me fix my writing, that's all I guess :) thank you for reading!  
> P.s leave kudos if you like the story and wanna see more of it! I'd appreciate it<3


End file.
